NASCAR
Only Matroskin the Cat, Andre67white, Gnmkool186, ''and Totaldrama/IsCEn09'' can edit! Other users in this wiki cannot edit '''AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Never EVER, '''EVER '''even think about it.' '''The National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR)' is an American auto racing sanctioning and operating company that is best known for stock-car racing. It came out in 1948 and was active for more than 70 years. It is the real-life counterpart of the Piston Cup Series. Series The three largest (in other words, National) series are the Monster Energy Cup Series, the Xfinity Series, and the Gander Outdoors Truck Series. Races *Daytona 500 *Ford EcoBoost 400 Models *2003 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS *1969 Ford Torino Talladega (for older racers like David Pearson) *1968 Mercury Cyclone (for older racers like Cale Yarborough) *1969 Dodge Charger Daytona (for older racers like Bobby Isaac) *1996 Ford Taurus *Ford Fusion *Chevrolet Impala *Chevrolet SS *Toyota Camry *2001 Ford Taurus Racers List Bass Pro Shops 1 - Martin Truex Jr. McDonald's 1 - Jamie McMurray Lite 2 - Rusty Wallace Lite 2 - Kurt Busch (between Rusty and Brad) Lite 2 - Brad Keselowski (after Kurt) Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr AC Delco 3 - Dale Earnhardt Jr Valvoline 6 - Mark Martin Dodge 9 - Kasey Kahne FedEx 11 - Denny Hamlin Alltel 12 - Ryan Newman 3M 16 - Greg Biffle Dewalt 17 - Matt Kenseth M&M's 18 - Kyle Busch Arris 19 - Carl Edwards Coca Cola 19 - Daniel Suarez The Home Depot 20 - Tony Stewart Caterpillar 22 - Ward Burton Pennzoil 22 - Joey Logano DuPont 24 - Jeff Gordon Schrock 27 - Paul Menard Goodwrench 29 - Kevin Harvick Tide 32 - Ricky Craven Coors Light 40 - Sterling Marlin Mello Yello 42 - Kyle Petty Target 42 - Juan Pablo Montoya Target 42 - Kyle Larson (after Juan Pablo) STP 43 - Richard Petty Smithfield 43 - Aric Almirola Lowe's 48 - Jimmie Johnson Mello Yello 51 - Cole Trickle K&N 71 - Bobby Isaac Furniture Row 78 - Martin Truex Jr. DOW 99 - Charlie Glotzbach Office Depot 99 - Carl Edwards Racers Pictures Landon Carssill.png|Landon Cassill Steve Kart (Ruby Oaks' Shape).png|Steve Park Jamie McMurray.jpg|Jamie McMurray Martin Turex, Jr.png|Martin Truex, Jr. Elliott Sadler Jr.png|Elliott Sadler Jr Rusty Wallace.png|Rusty Wallace Brad Keselowski.jpg|Brad Keselowski Rich Bickle.png|Rich Bickle Kurt Busch.png|Kurt Busch Dale Earnhardt Sr.jpg|Dale Earnhardt Sr Dale Earnhardt Jr.jpg|Dale Earnhardt Jr Austin Dillon.jpg|Austin Dillon Ross Chastain.png|Ross Chastain Kevin Harvick (2).png|Kevin Harvick Bobby Gerhart.png|Bobby Gerhart Kasey Corner.png|Kasey Kahne Trevor Bayne.png|Trevor Bayne Mark Cartin.png|Mark Martin Danica Patrick.png|Danica Patrick Ralph Earnhardt.png|Ralph Earnhardt Bobby Hillin, Jr.png|Bobby Hillin, Jr Kasey Kahne.png|Kasey Kahne Bill Elliot.png|Bill Elliot Marcos Ambrose.png|Marcos Ambrose Tyler Reddick.png|Tyler Reddick Brett Bodine.png|Brett Bodine Denny Carlin.png|Denny Hamlin Ryan Newman.png|Ryan Newman Bobby Allison.png|Bobby Allison Tony Gaswart.png|Tony Stewart Clint Bowyer.jpg|Clint Bowyer Greg Biffle.png|Greg Biffle Darell Waltrip.png|Darell Waltrip Matt Kenseth.png|Matt Kenseth Russ Wheeler.png|Russ Wheeler Kyle Busch.png|Kyle Busch Bobby Carbonte.png|Bobby Labonte Daniel Suarez.png|Daniel Suarez Tony Stewart (Updated).png|Tony Stewart Matt Kenseth (2).png|Matt Kenseth Paul Racedraft.png|Paul Menard Donald Donnie Allison.jpg|Donnie Allison Ward Burton.png|Ward Burton Joey Logano.jpg|Joey Logano Ryan Blaney.png|Ryan Blaney Jeff Gordon.png|Jeff Gordon Paul Menard.png|Paul Menard Davey Allison.png|Davey Allison Ricky Rudd.png|Ricky Rudd Kevin Harvick.jpg|Kevin Harvick Robby Gordon (4).png|Robby Gordon Ricky Craven.png|Ricky Craven Ty Dillon.jpg|Ty Dillon David Gilliland.png|David Gilliland Sterling Marlin.png|Sterling Marlin Pete Hamilton.png|Pete Hamilton Kurt Buschtire.png|Kurt Busch Juan Pablo Montoya.png|Juan Pablo Montoya Kyle Larson.png|Kyle Larson Lee Petty.png|Lee Petty Kyle Petty.png|Kyle Petty Richard Petty.png|Richard Petty Matt Drifft.png|Matt Tifft Aric_Carmirola.png|Aric Almirola Bubba Wallace.Jr.png|Bubba Wallace.Jr Frank Kimmel.png|Frank Kimmel Joey Gase.png|Joey Gase Bobby Labonte.png|Bobby Labonte Jimmie Johnson.png|Jimmie Johnson Cole Trickle.png|Cole Trickle Rowdy Burns.png|Rowdy Burns Cody Care.png|Cody Ware James Hylton.png|James Hylton Clair Zimmerman.png|Clair Zimmerman Jeff Green.png|Jeff Green Bobby Isaac.png|Bobby Isaac Martin Carex Jr..png|Martin Truex Jr Matt Crafton.png|Matt Crafton Bill Elliott (2).png|Bill Elliot Charlie Glotzbach.png|Charlie Glotzbach Carl Edwards (4).png|Carl Edwards Paul Goldsmith.png|Paul Goldsmith Haulers M&Ms Hauler.png|M&Ms Hauler Jeff Gordon's Hauler.png|Jeff Gordon's Hauler Cingular Wireless Hauler.png|Cingular Wireless Hauler Crew Members & Crew Chiefs Paul Wolfe.png|Paul Wolfe Adam Stevens.jpg|Adam Stevens ChadKnaus.png|Chad Knaus Gallery NASCAR.png NASCAR (3).jpg Pit Stop.png|Tony Stewart in a pit stop in the 2010 Aaron's 499. Category:NASCAR Category:NASCAR Series Category:Racing Leagues Category:Leagues